


Living Machinery

by Travisbuchanan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gay Robots, M/M, Robot Feels, Robot Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5354018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Travisbuchanan/pseuds/Travisbuchanan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two robots are awakened for the first time into physical bodies from their virtual home. Older piece of work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living Machinery

“Aaand that’s done,” Zavad says with a satisfied grin, looking at his handiwork. It had taken him some time, but he’d finally completed his project- Olzen proven quite good at convincing him to focus on his work. It was surprising; normally, that demon would be the one trying to be distracting… but no matter! He had completed his work. Olzen would be allowed to give the robots a test run, of course, but not just yet. First, he had to make sure they could bond to each other! They were created as a pair, after all- it was only fitting.  
  
AR-X, or Arex, was a robot that he had created specifically for bottoming- just as EK-O, or Echo, had been created to top. Whether the robots would turn out to prefer their intended roles was another matter entirely. All of Zavad’s creations were entirely self-aware, capable of having their own thoughts and feelings. More than once he had created a robot to serve a specific purpose only to have him reject that purpose and choose something else. Zavad didn’t mind, of course. That was the fascinating part- to watch a synthetic mind begin to learn and choose. In a way, Zavad felt obligated to create more, give companionship to the mechanical beings he had created.   
  
Echo was a robot whose entire ‘skin’ was formed from nanites. He had protective plating, of course- it formed a sort of helmet around his head, protected his shoulders, chest, thighs. He could choose to discard them if he so wished- the additions were more for aesthetic purposes than for actual function. Aside from the plating, his appearance was highly variable. The default form mimicked both human and demonic anatomy as far as muscular structure went, though the skin was far from smooth- it was rough, rather, the result of the nanites that formed his body still being inactive.   
  
There was a limit to how much Echo could shift his appearance. His body did contain vital processing units and power conduits and wires to supply each nanite with the power to continue functioning. The only exceptions were a few of his organs - His tongue and his penis. Both organs could be shifted as much as desired. Zavad had also designed the nanites to be capable of performing repairs on both biological and mechanical wounds, but the method of transmission wasn’t particularly optimal as yet.  
  
Arex was quite different. Where Echo’s body was variable, Arex’s was very much static- He didn’t possess any pseudo-muscles, for one. Much like a traditional robot, he was very much plating- though Zavad had taken plenty of liberties with the design. Arex was sleek, streamlined. He was thinner than his partner was, but only barely. His head featured a sharp, angled look; in a strange way, it was handsome and cute all at once.   
  
He was not without his own traits, of course. Arex’s mouth had sensors that linked directly to the pleasure centre in his neural circuits, allowing him to feel a vast amount of pleasure just for sucking someone’s cock. The material that the mouth was composed of appeared to be metal, but was highly flexible in practice, allowing it to surround anything comfortably and allowing Arex great control over its shape and form. A similar design was implemented for his bottom, with an entire processor dedicated to controlling and maximising pleasure for any person topping him should the robot himself be too distracted with other pleasures.  
  
There weren’t any other modifications that Zavad could make at this stage. What was important now was to test that all of these preliminary functions were working the way they should, that he hadn’t used any malfunctioning parts, etcetera. He was fairly certain that everything would turn out fine, but regardless, tests were important! The demon reaches over to the panel beside him and flicks a switch. He didn’t really need a switch, of course- he could activate them wirelessly or via voice command. The switch just made him feel important.  
  
A whirring started to resound throughout the room as the robots’ systems activated, their optics glowing as power began to run through their systems. Zavad scribbles excitedly on a notepad, recording each change that he observed.   
  
Arex’s design was simpler, and so wasn’t quite as impressive as Echo’s- the completion of his booting sequence was signified by a soft gasp as the robot vented in his first breath. His optics flash briefly as he looks around, taking in his surroundings. They stop when he spots Zavad, his eyes widening slightly.  
  
“Creator!” he says, then moves forward and sweeps the demon into a hug in one swift movement. “Everything is a lot more beautiful than I realised… Thank you.”  
  
Zavad chuckles. “It’s my job,” he replies, hugging back and only barely hiding his smile. Per policy, each robot’s consciousness was developed separately from the body. He’d do the initial programming and leave it in a simulator a week or so beforehand. In that week, about twenty-five full years of experience were processed, allowing each robot to develop a unique personality. He kept in contact throughout, of course, and each creation was fully aware of the nature of their existence. It wasn’t a boring experience for them- they processed time differently, and the duration was entirely voluntary. Still, many changed somewhat once they were plugged into their own body. It wasn’t a drastic change, just their way of adapting to the world around them.   
  
Arex looks around once he releases Zavad from the hug, licking his lips almost unconsciously. It doesn’t take long for him to notice the other robot, still going through the process of booting up. It took longer, since every nanite in the other male’s body had to synchronise with his neural processors. “Is that Echo?” he asks after a moment.   
  
“Indeed,” Zavad smiles. “Give it a moment, the nanites are still synchronising.”  
  
Arex nods. A moment later, Echo’s optics flare- his skin almost ripples for a moment, the apparent roughness transitioning into a smooth, shiny looking dark metal. He remains silent for a moment, observing the two people standing in front of him. Then he nods to both of them politely. “Zavad. Arex.”  
  
“Echo!” Arex immediately lights up, hugging his companion. The robot stiffens briefly in surprise, then softens and returns the hug.   
  
“Thank you, creator,” he says softly. Zavad simply chuckles.  
  
“I’ll leave you two alone. Somewhat. Have fun!”  
  
The demon backs out of the room and shuts the door, leaving the two robots alone. They had grown close in their time together in the simulation- had even developed a friendship approaching romance. The two had been placed into their models a little earlier than he had anticipated- It was a request that they made, and Zavad never turned those down. He had some suspicion as to why they wanted physical bodies, anyway. And who was he to deny them that?  
  
There was a slight pause in the room once Zavad left. Arex is the first to speak, letting out a soft chuckle. “He’s probably still watching.”  
  
“Probably?” Echo chuckles, the sound surprisingly human and contrasting Arex’s more metallic tone. “I’m sure he is. Has he ever left us unsupervised without us explicitly asking for our privacy?”  
  
“You have a point,” Arex acknowledges, laughing softly. He takes a seat, his optics scanning his visual environment still. Everything was so different outside of the simulation; sight, sound and smell were all so much more enhanced. And touch… Arex licks his lips again, loving the feeling of his tongue sliding over his own lips. Zavad had built their bodies well. He notices Echo watching him and sticks his tongue out playfully, prompting a laugh from the other robot.  
  
“I admit, I had not imagined that things would look so different outside of the simulation,” Echo comments after the two had shared a moment of comfortable silence. “Thank you. For convincing me to choose a form. I assumed that the gift of sapience was itself enough… and I will admit, I was afraid that things would change. Zavad told us himself that some of us change when we experience all this new stimuli. I… did not want to lose you.”   
  
Echo pauses for a moment, gathering his thoughts. “I do not feel different; I simply feel… better. It is hard to explain, but to have a physical presence- I feel more alive than I did before.”  
  
“And still you talk so formally,” Arex laughs, a bright smile forming on his expression. “I know what you mean. I feel it too. It’s a good feeling.” The robot cements his reply by leaning on Echo’s shoulder, resting one of his hands on Echo’s chest and lightly tracing his plating. Echo twitches, evidently capable of feeling the touch. “You chose a good form. It fits you.”  
  
“And yours fits you,” Echo replies, tilting his head slightly to watch Arex. The other robot was cute, and his touch certainly wasn’t unpleasant. “Perhaps… we should engage in the reason we chose these forms in the first place?”  
“Intimacy is not a bad word, Echo,” Arex grins. He nuzzles the other robot’s shoulder lightly, nipping at it and smirking slightly when Echo yelps in surprise. “But yes, we should.”  
  
“It starts with kissing!” Zavad supplies helpfully from behind the door. Arex suppresses a snort, and Echo just raises an unsurprised brow.   
  
“Kissing it is, then,” Echo says, running a hand along Arex’s jaw. He looks the other robot in the optics, then smiles slightly and leans in, pressing his lips to Arex’s. This time, it was Arex that yelps in surprise- a yelp that turns into a moan halfway through, his optics flaring briefly at the same time as pleasure sparks for the robot for the first time. Echo pauses, a furrow of concern appearing in his expression. He pulls back from the kiss slightly. “Is something wrong…?”  
  
“N-No,” Arex replies, panting slightly- breaths of air being vented through his system to help cool it down. It wasn’t the most efficient, but it was one of many ways to keep things cool and served the dual purpose of making the robot sound more realistic. “I-I just… um… It was a lot better than I thought it would be.”  
  
Arex was the one to initiate the kiss this time, far more fiercely than the tender one Echo had offered- This one carried far more emotion, passion… need, even. It caught Echo by surprise, though the robot didn’t particularly mind- he had an idea of what was going on. He grins and nips lightly at Arex’s lower “lip”- an action that caused the other male to shiver slightly in his arms and let out a soft moan. The robot’s erection was prominent, pressing against Echo’s thigh. “P-please…”  
  
“Please what?” Echo chuckles. He deepens the kiss before Arex can answer, tracing the edges of the robot’s mouth with his own synthetic tongue.   
Before long, Echo finds himself pinning Arex against some of the equipment in the room. The other male had long since given up trying to control the kiss; Echo had far too much of an advantage. Every time Echo so much as brushed against any part of his mouth, his processors were sent reeling with pleasure- how could he possibly hope to combat that? All he could do was hope that more would come and it would keep coming, though he couldn’t help but feel there was more that he was supposed to do than just kiss… It was so hard to think through the fog of pleasure, though. Arex squirms, jerking his hips up against Echo’s. The brief friction was enough to cause a spurt of synthesized pre to make its way out of his cock, slowly dripping down his rather impressive length. “E-Echo…” he says, breathlessly. How could he even be breathless?  
  
Echo breaks off the kiss after enjoying the feel of Arex squirming against him for a moment more, his own cock hard from how well Arex was submitting to him. “Yes?”  
  
Arex doesn’t quite respond- at least, not in the traditional way one would respond to a question. The robot falls to his knees, seeming at first to be merely overwhelmed- but he had an intent in mind, as Echo would find out. The robot starts in surprise when Arex leans forward without a word and promptly takes Echo’s cock into his mouth.  
  
The robot was gentle at first, taking hold of Echo’s synthetic member carefully before sliding his lips around it and taking it in. It wasn’t that he wasn’t sure of himself; he had subroutines that knew exactly what to do, thanks to Zavad. Still, he wanted to savour this moment. The enhanced sensors in his mouth were making the simple action of taking Echo’s shaft into his mouth pleasurable enough to make him shudder briefly, shutter his optics. He could see Echo reacting in much the same way, spreading his legs slightly, a small shiver passing through his frame.   
  
“A-Arex? Are you sure-“ Echo starts, but the robot finds himself promptly cut off when Arex takes the entirety of his member into that warm mouth, slick with synthesized lubricant and his own form of precum. Arex himself moans softly as he does this; he could feel every ridge in the other robot’s shaft with his sensors. Every brief throb or small movement made his processors go haywire; the taste of Echo’s pre was enough to drive a bit of his own from his own rigid shaft, momentarily forgotten.   
  
“I-I’ll take that as a yes,” Echo manages, leaning back and groaning slightly. He pants a bit, venting more air into his system. Even the advanced cooling systems he had seemed to be insufficient for this sort of stimulation, and the same seemed to apply for Arex. The robot was pulling back to gulp down air each time he drew Echo further into his mouth, resulting in a bobbing motion that only made Echo want more. Arex seemed quite pleased by it himself; he couldn’t exactly blush, but the glow from his optics was dimmed. Power was being routed; the robot was devoting himself to a single cause: Making Echo feel as good as possible, through any means necessary.  
  
After a moment, Arex pulls back enough to examine Echo’s shaft, a barely visible trail of pre connecting his lips and the tip of the other robot’s member. One deft hand keeps pumping the base of that synthetic cock, falling just short of the more sensitive head with each pump- mostly to leave room for Arex to continue. The robot slowly rests his lips on Echo’s dick, savouring the taste for a moment. Had he not been kneeling so submissively in front of another male, the action could very well have been a simple kiss. He soon shows his skill, however. Arex uses his lips to gently massage each inch of the other male’s cock as he takes more of it into his mouth; his tongue slide teasingly over each inch that was already inside his mouth, showing astonishing flexibility.  
  
The change in pace makes Echo groan. The robot could barely stop himself from thrusting straight up into his lover’s throat, from taking control. His hands curl around Arex’s head, clutching at the plating, squirming slightly as he allowed the other male to do as he wished. Quite simply, it felt amazing. He could feel everything that Arex was doing in incredible detail. The nanites that composed his form were themselves overheating; waves of arousal crashed through his body. His cock stiffens even further, a steady stream of pre leaking from it and into his eager partner’s mouth. “N-ngh…”  
  
Arex was a little too preoccupied himself to really note Echo’s reactions- though his subroutines took note and approved, tweaking his response to pleasure a little more as a result. Arex jerks a bit at this, his optics widening slightly. That small tweak was enough to make him lose all self-control. Every inch of that synthetic cock pressed against his tongue and mouth felt absolutely amazing; the smallest bit of friction made his cock twitch, pre spurt a bit from his tip. He moans, loudly. The vibration from the sound travels straight into the other robot’s dick, making both of them shiver.   
  
The next step felt absolutely natural- Right, even. Arex takes in the entirety of his partner’s thick length, and something clicks in his system. This was what he was supposed to do, what he needed to do. His sensors were going crazy; the nanites seemed to be reacting with them, in a way, perhaps discharging electricity or static… he didn’t quite know, nor did he really care; Arex simply knew he wanted more.  
  
The robot pulls back a bit, producing a bit more of that friction; then he deepthroats Echo once more. It quickens into a bobbing motion, then a desperate sort of sucking, the robot applying every technique he knew in every way he knew. His actions went from simple to complex; bobbing up and down on the other robot’s cock quickly proved to not quite be enough. He pulls off and licks up the entirety of the length, tasting the mix of precum and his own lubricant. One hand pumps Echo’s length, the action rendered smooth by all that lubricant. Arex focuses his attention on just the head of the other robot’s length, licking and slurping, taking it into his mouth before pulling back out, only to repeat the motion.  
  
On occasion, he would stop using his mouth altogether, if only to give his systems a momentary break. In those moments, he made full use of his hands; rubbing and massaging, stroking and pumping. He would lean in to nuzzle that synthetic dick, seeming almost to breathe in its scent; the smooth plating was enough to create a pleasurable sort of friction for both parties. It left precum trailing on his facial plates, but Arex didn’t mind- or even really notice.  
  
Echo, of course, did. The whole thing was exceptionally pleasurable for the robot; Echo was desperate for release… Everything Arex did only brought him closer. He was panting, groaning, occasionally moaning Arex’s name or involuntarily arching his hips up into Arex’s mouth. The other robot didn’t seem to mind- if anything, he seemed renewed when this happened, sucking away with even greater vigour. Predictably, this happened fairly often.  
  
Perhaps the sensors were in Arex’s mouth were a little faulty, or set to a setting a little higher than intended. Perhaps this was Zavad’s intention all along, that Arex could obtain so much pleasure from the mere act of sucking another man. Either way, the robot was barely even aware of what was happening when he came- he had just finished nuzzling Echo’s cock once again, was in the process of taking the entirety of his lover’s shaft deep into his throat when the pleasure overwhelmed him. Arex wasn’t quite sure what was happening at first. He only knew that he had arrived at the peak of his arousal, that his systems were devoting their all to pumping that synthetic cock with his mouth.   
  
It took him a moment before he understood what he was feeling- release. It wasn’t more than a moment after he realised what had happened than Echo’s own release followed, the robot having been finally driven to the edge from his partner’s eager sucking. The synthetic cum flooded into his mouth, making his optics widen slightly with surprise, then arousal once more as the taste flooded his senses. He swallowed every drop eagerly, a few more spurts of synthetic cum making its way out of his shaft as he did so.  
  
Arex hadn’t even touched himself once.  
  
He pants slightly as he finishes cleaning off Echo’s dick. Echo was moaning softly, rubbing small circles on Arex’s plating, cycling air through his system quickly to try to cool it down. It takes a moment or two before he’s able to gather himself enough to speak, at which point he offers Arex a fond smile and pulls the other robot onto his feet. “Not quite how I expected that to go,” he admits with a bit of a laugh, following that up with a kiss to show that he didn’t mind where it ended up going. It was still just as good, if not better.  
  
Arex chuckles, arching up into the kiss. He remains silent for a moment or two afterwards, resting his head on Echo’s shoulder. Curiosity catches up with him a moment later. “How did you expect it to go?” Arex asks, looking at Echo curiously.   
  
“I did not expect it to feel that good, for one,” Echo grins, pressing a small kiss to Arex’s lips again. He smirks at the way the other robot’s lips automatically part, as if expecting- wanting- more. He earns a disappointed whine when he merely continues, one that stops immediately when he starts lightly stroking his partner’s dick while he speaks. “For another, I did not expect you to take such control… I admit, my thoughts were focused on pinning you against all this equipment and fucking you. Burying my dick into that cute, tight little ass…” His free hand reaches around to grope at Arex’s butt, tracing the robot’s rather sensitive entrance. Arex yelps, then moans softly and arches into Echo’s touch.  
  
Arex would normally find it silly that Echo was trying his hand at dirty talk, but… perhaps something had been built into his subroutines to respond to it, or perhaps everything was just different out here. Perhaps it was the inherent promise in those words that sent that shiver of arousal through his system, that made him whimper with a hint of need, not even completely sure what it was he wanted. Echo seemed to know, though. Arex realises that the both of them were still hard; their release only moments ago hadn’t done anything to affect their lust. That was probably Zavad’s doing. Echo was still nonchalantly rubbing Arex’s cock, causing pre to leak slowly down its sides. Arex bites his lip.  
  
“I-It looks like we can still do that…” he says, a little shyly. Echo smirks again, gathering a bit of the other robot’s pre on his thumb. He brings it up to Arex’s lips, and the male almost instinctively takes it into his mouth- letting out a small little moan in the process. Another spurt of pre makes its way out of his dick.  
  
“It does look that way, doesn’t it?” Echo murmurs, almost whispering into Arex’s audio receptors. Arex barely realised it when their positions changed, with Echo behind him, chin resting on his shoulder. Their bodies were pressing together, nanite skin against plating. That simple contact was in itself oddly pleasurable… and only enhanced by the feeling of Echo’s slickened dick pressed up against his entrance. Arex grinds back a bit, pressing his back against Echo’s front. A soft groan escapes his lips.   
  
“E-Echo, I need…” Arex whispers. His voice was barely audible, but Echo heard him all the same. Arex finds himself pressed up against some equipment- as promised!- a bit of his pre leaking onto the machinery. They would have quite a bit of clean-up to do later, but for the moment, Arex didn’t particularly care. Echo shushes him before he finishes that statement, one finger gently pressing to his lips. Arex could feel Echo’s smirk against his plating as the other robot kisses his neck, making him squirm in his arms.  
  
“I know,” Echo replies, grinding a little into his lover’s tight entrance. Just the head of his dick slips in, slowly stretching out the smaller robot’s entrance. Arex squirms more in Echo’s arms, trying to push back into the other male’s cock, to speed up the process. He couldn’t feel any pain from this process, only a pleasure that shot straight to his processors. He wanted more.   
  
Echo didn’t quite let him. His firm hold on the other robot prevents Arex from thrusting backwards, earning a frustrated little moan. “P-please,” Arex says again, need and desire quite evident in his tone, in the way he could barely get his words out. His optics dim briefly, trying to convey what it was he wanted so badly. He didn’t need to, but perhaps he could tempt Echo… “I-I need more,” he groans softly. He wiggles his hips, squirms back against Echo’s dick.  
  
“Patience,” Echo says easily, chuckling. He allows a hand to trail briefly down Arex’s plating, ending at the prominent erection that the robot was sporting. He starts rubbing it again, causing the other robot’s protests to die down as the pleasure briefly overwhelmed his senses. As he does so, he pushes just a little deeper into his lover, feeling that tight passage squeeze his cock just so. It took a lot of self-control to maintain his pace, but the other robot’s pleased little gasps far outweighed his wish to hurry. He would take it slow, and enjoy every little moan and gasp that he could draw from Arex’s lips.  
  
Arex whimpers slightly as he feels Echo push in, the speed and friction nowhere near enough for his tastes. He wanted more, yet he could do nothing in this state- only gasp and groan and try to entice his lover into doing more. It never seemed to work. Zavad had seemingly chosen to go overboard on the sensors in his passage as well; every bit of friction sent a pulse of pleasure straight to his cock… He could feel every ridge present on Echo’s shaft as he pushes in, each one stimulating the sensor clusters- or sweet spots- in his passage as the other robot thrusts his cock deeper into him. Arex pants desperately, spreading his legs to allow Echo better access. There was little else he could do.   
  
Inch by inch, Echo presses further in, making sure to take his time. He had other tools at his disposal that could draw out the process, but… he wouldn’t use them. Not just yet. They would be reserved for when Arex was in the heat of the moment, when his climax was approaching and when he thought that the pleasure could not reach new heights. For now, simply having that large shaft buried deep within his lover seemed to be enough…  
  
Echo takes in a sharp breath when he feels the other robot’s passage constrict tightly around his cock, involuntarily jerking his hips forward and burying the rest of his dick into Arex. Arex moans, arching his back cutely and pushing his butt back towards Echo’s crotch- this time without much resistance from the aforementioned bot. Echo grits his teeth, a brief throb of pleasure overwhelming him. Not that he particularly minded.   
  
In fact, of all of Arex’s attempts to tease and coax Echo into giving him more, this perhaps worked the best- involuntary though it was. Echo lets out what amounts to a metallic sort of growl, pulling his lengthy shaft back a bit before thrusting back into his lover. This was faster than before, though Echo still held himself back. He wanted to bring them to their respective climaxes slowly. Every moment had to be savoured.  
  
The friction, however, made that tough. Echo’s cock was sliding easily in and out of Arex’s ass, the precum and lubricant making each thrust all the more pleasurable. Every thrust brings Echo that much closer to losing control, and brings Arex that much closer to cumming. In fact, Arex’s systems do relent every once in a while before the robot could get it back under control- little spurts of cum amidst the pre. They happened every time Echo performed a particularly harsh thrust, or when the larger robot grinded into Arex, making him curse softly.   
  
“P-please, Echo…” Arex pleads after some agonisingly slow thrusts, leisurely moments where Echo would just grind his dick slowly into one of the bottoming robot’s sweet spots. “I-I need… Just- just fuck me!”  
  
“Is that not what I am doing?” Arex could practically hear Echo’s grin, making him groan in internal frustration. His cock ached for release; he just needed Echo to go a little faster, to fuck him a little more harshly… He moans at the thought. His passage squeezes tightly around Echo’s cock again, more cum making its way out of his own dick. He grinds back, legs spreading a little more, optics dimming slightly.  
  
“Yes, but… I need more. Harder, faster… Please.”  
  
Echo chuckles softly, the sound sending shivers through Arex’s frame. “As you wish,” he says- and Arex’s optics promptly widen. Echo steadies him against the equipment, pinning him against it rather than allowing him the freedom of movement he had before. What follows is a harsh, quick thrust that sent the entirety of Echo’s throbbing length deep into his lover, followed immediately by another. And another. Echo didn’t even take the time to pull his cock out completely; it came out barely halfway before he thrust back into his lover, grinding straight into another sweet spot. It was a harsh and rough sort of fucking.  
  
Arex loved it.  
  
“Oooooh…” The robot leans his head against the equipment, panting desperately. “Yess…”  
  
Echo was not without his own groans and grunts; the way that slick, tight passage squeezed so tightly around his dick was nothing short of amazing. Climax would come for both of them soon, at this rate. Arex’s little pants and gasps meant that he would more than likely cum soon- But Echo wasn’t quite done…  
  
Without warning, Echo’s thrusts change slightly. The pace was no different- It was still harsh and quick, just the way Arex seemed to love it. This time, though, Echo put the nanites that he was formed from to good use- All the ridges that line his cock become all the more prominent. The shaft lengthens a little, becomes just a little thicker.   
  
The small change was enough to make Arex gasp, soundlessly. His optics widen as Echo’s shaft stimulates the entirety of his passage, reaching deeper into it to grind against a cluster of sensors he hadn’t even known existed, the ridges massaging the inside of his ass in a way he didn’t even know was possible-  
  
Arex came, synthetic cum blasting all over Zavad’s equipment.   
  
Echo follows soon afterwards. Each blast of cum led Arex’s passage to clench tightly around his invading cock, and the new shape squeezed it more than the robot had anticipated. Echo couldn’t last a second more than his lover; he thrust deep one last time before his own cum coated Arex’s passage, the majority of it landing right on that cluster of sensors. It led another small spurt of cum to make its way out of Arex’s dick.  
  
There was a small pause as both robots tried to catch their breath.  
  
“Echo, that was…” Arex starts, then he stops again. He couldn’t even really describe it. It was all sorts of amazing. “…I love you.”  
  
Echo laughs briefly, leaning in and planting a hard kiss on his lover’s mouth. He doesn’t pull out, not just yet- though he’s amused to find that the kiss was enough to make his lover cum just a little bit more. “I love you too.”


End file.
